Murder in Mirkwood
by PiercetheNightVale
Summary: Tauriel thinks it's a miracle that Kili is alive after being told he had died. But when one of the Kinsgaurd ends up dead, he is the first to be accused. Will Tauriel be able to prove her love is innocent when all seem to believe he is guilty?
1. Chapter 1

Kili hadn't exactly been counting the days since he'd seen Tauriel, but if someone happened to remind him that it had been over 4 months, he was right to correct them and say it had actually been 4 months, three weeks, and 4 days. Nope, he hadn't been counting at all. And ever since Fili had told Kili that he would be returning to Mirkwood to speak of peace negotiations, he definitely hadn't been counting down the days since he'd seen her again. He just _happened _to know that if he continued at his current place, he'd reach the Elves homeland by day's end.

But he knew that despite his eagerness to see Tauriel again, this mainly a mission of diplomacy. He held no hatred for elves, but Kili had a bright temper that he would have to be careful to keep in check. One misdirected comment to mean doom for the thin peace Fili, who was now King under the Mountain since Thorin's death, and the Elf King, Thranduil had formed.

Why Fili had chosen _him, _of all the Dwarves in Erebor was what Kili could not figure out. Fili must have known that he would think of nothing but Tauriel while he was there, and Kili knew well that he did not love the She-elf. No matter how Kili thought about it, there was no practical reason to send him on this mission, but Kili was glad he was here. Maybe now he would be able to fix things with his beloved. They hadn't left each other on the best of terms, and it had taken a while for Kili to move past his anger and simply miss her.

Dwarves could hold grudges for a long time, but it was nothing compared to how long an Elf could stay angry. Immortality lend itself to being able to spend life times in anger and resentment. Kili hoped the Tauriel was not the kind of Elf that could hold a grudge for centuries.

_Diplomacy_ Kili reminded himself. He was not here for personal reasons. He spent the rest of his trek that day trying to keep the Elf that had stolen his heart out if his head.

Tauriel had been back at her post as Captain on the Guard for nearly 5 months and she still wasn't sure why things weren't back to normal. Yes, she had been banished for a time, but Thranduil had revoked it and welcomed her back with open arms. Well, as open as Thranduil could be.

Were people still feeling sorry for her? Tauriel had believed that she was putting on a good show of being unaffected by Kili's death. She had been trained since birth to be able to keep her emotions hidden. Was she really that transparent?

And it wasn't like they had been together or anything. He had never even kissed her. There was no reason for the Elves in her guard to be tip-toeing around her feelings. Yet they all walked on eggshells to avoid the subject of Dwarves.

So she knew that was exactly what her men had been talking about when they stopped mid-sentence as she walked into the training room.

"What are you looking at?" She snapped as she felt the dozen pairs of eyes trained on her.

"Nothing, Cáno," her second-in-command, Alok, said. Tauriel frowned at the quickness of his reply.

"What were you speaking of?" she demanded. Everyone was silent and avoiding her gaze, "Will no one answer me?"

"The King beneath the Mountain has sent an emissary," Alok replied.

"Thranduil would allow a Dwarf in his halls?" Tauriel asked, trying to hide her flinch at the mention of Fili.

"Thranduil requested it," another elf, Erlan replied.

"Hmm," Tauriel mused. Why hadn't she been told of this? Even under peaceful circumstances, welcoming a dwarf would surely draw some sort of threat to the King. She should have been notified by at least Legolas.

"Cáno?" Alok questioned, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Go out to the archery range," she said quickly, "We will be working on target practice today"

She had be planning on practicing hand-to-hand combat today, but her men didn't need supervision on the archery field, which would hopefully give her the chance to speak with Thranduil before this "emissary" would arrive.

Kili must have increased his pace, because it was hours before sunset when he saw the first spires of the Halls of Thranduil. Maybe he had been unconsciously thinking of how he could get back to Tauriel quicker and had begun walking faster. Whatever had happened, Kili was grateful he wouldn't have to spend another night in the forest alone. It had been frightening enough when he had been surrounded by thirteen others, but he didn't care to think of what would happen if had to fight the spiders by himself.

He careful began making his way to the palace. Fili had said he would send a raven to notify the Elves of his coming, but he would still rather not surprise them. Kili knew firsthand how deadly Elves could be, and he'd rather not be thought of as an enemy.

"Are you the emissary?" a voice behind him asked. _These damned Elves and their stealth, _Kili cursed as he whipped around.

"Yes," Kili replied, putting his blade away and examining the Elf before him. He was tall, taller even than Legolas, and had long, dark brown hair and nearly black eyes.

He placed an arm over his chest in greeting and gave a slight bow, "Welcome to Mirkwood," he said, "Please follow me."

The Elf walked past him before Kili could return the greeting. Why did Elves have to be so stiff and formal, Kili wondered as he followed the Elf to the palace

It was always Thranduil's style to make his guests wait. Tauriel was accustomed to this, yet it still irritated her. She knew she was no high Elf, but she was still the Captain of his guard, and she believed that earned her a respite from his dramatics.

"The King will see you now," his Throne-room guard said tersely.

She nodded and walked through the now open door.

"Tauriel," Thranduil said, as if he was surprised to see her, "To what do I owe the pleasure."

"I wished to speak of your safety, your highness," she said with a bow. She might be annoyed, but Thranduil was still her king and she needed to show the proper respects.

"Oh?" he replied as he took a sip of wine from his ornate goblet.

"The emissary," Tauriel replied, cutting right to the point, "Why was I not informed."

"It was… unnecessary," he said.

"Unnecessary?" she asked incredulously, "You are inviting a stranger to your home, and you deem it unnecessary for the captain of your guard to now."

"It would be wise for you to hold your tongue," he scolded as he took a long stride toward her, "There are still many here who see you as an enemy."

"Me? Why?"

"You held an allegiance to a Dwarf over your king," he said simply, "Many would believe that to deem you a traitor."

"I am no traitor, your majesty," she said through clenched teeth.

"I know that," Thranduil replied nonchalantly, "But your men have their doubts."

"Which men?" Tauriel asked.

"That is something for you to find out for yourself."

"So," she said, "You didn't tell me because you feared others would believe I would align myself with the dwarf again?"

"Precisely," Thranduil said as he sat back down.

"Your Highness," she said, "Your safety is my top priority. I would appreciate that all information concerning visitors be sent to me in the future."

"Yes…" Thranduil said, "I believe that would be best"

Tauriel gave another terse bow, "Thank you, my king."

"You may take your leave back to your men," Thranduil said with a wave of her hand. Tauriel knew that was her signal that she had no further business with the king and took her leave. Maybe she would be able to get some combat training in with the guard after all.

"If you have something to say, say it," Thranduil said. Legolas stepped out behind the pillar her had been eavesdropping behind. Legolas thought he had entered the throne room undetected, but of course his father noticed everything.

"Is it wise to continue lying to her, father?" Legolas asked, "She will see the dwarf soon enough."

"She will be angry" Thranduil agreed, "Angry enough to possibly leave."

"And?"

"Angry enough to be a fair test of her loyalty."

"You are trying to test her?" Legolas asked.

"Indeed," Thranduil said, "When faced with the choice between keeping her vows as Captain and being with her love, her true colors will show."

"This will not end well, Father," Legolas said.

"You might be right," Thranduil conceded, "But it will work"

Legolas left the throne room. Perhaps he should find Tauriel and tell her the truth. But doing that would risk angering his father. But between the options of angering the King and her…

Legolas sped off to find Tauriel

Translations

Cano- Captain


	2. Chapter 2

Kili had always been in awe of how the Elves could navigate the twisting halls of the palace with ease and now was no different. Kili had tried to remember the path he was being led on, but he quickly lost track of how many turns he had taken. If he ever had to get out by himself, he would be completely lost in a matter of minutes. Luckily, this time he was here as a guest, not a prisoner, and probably would not have to make an impromptu escape.

"You're part of the Kingsguard right?" Kili asked in weak attempt to make conversation with the silent elf.

"Yes," was the only reply he received,

"Then you know Tauriel?" Kili asked.

The Elf noticeably stiffened at her name and Kili could tell that he made a mistake mentioning her, "She's my superior" he said. But what Kili actually heard was _I cannot speak badly about her because she is my superior. _Kili knew she wasn't an Elf of high rank, but her being a Captain must earn her some respect. Kili remained silent as the Elf led him to Thranduil's throne room. As always, the Elven King was sitting on his throne drinking wine.

"Prince Kili," Thranduil said with respect.

"Your majesty," Kili replied, "I have been sent by the Kind under the Mountain to renew our peace terms"

"So his raven said," Thranduil commented, "But why did he send you?"

"I could send for a different emissary," Kili said, anger beginning to well up inside of him.

"It was not meant as an insult, just an inquiry," Thranduil said, "Why would the king send his only living heir into the Snake's nest alone?"

"A sign of trust," Kili said, "we are no longer enemies"

"We are not, no," Thranduil said, "But not all of our people like that."

"Is this a threat?" Kili hissed

"A warning. Watch yourself, young prince, because I do not control the minds and hearts of my people."

"I don't know how long I will be staying," Kili said, "I should get settled."

"Before you do," Thranduil said, "Tell Orist to take you to the Captain. She made it clear that all visitors are to be sent to her."

Was it Kili's imagination, or was Thranduil actually smiling? Kili left the throne room wondering just what the Elven king was planning

Tauriel had hopes that knife fighting would take her mind off of Fili. But if anything, the combat only reminded her of the Battle of the Five Armies, as the historians had apparently dubbed it. And when she thought of that day, she only thought of Kili and how she had watched him die.

She had thought about it all day and it had haunted her dreams for months. Juts when she thought she was moving past her loss, something like this would happen and she'd need a few days to recover.

"Alok," Tauriel said as she disarmed the new recruit she had been sparring with, "Can you take over for a bit. There is something that requires my attention."

"Of course," he replied.

Tauriel hoped he hadn't sensed the sadness in her voice. She walked away from her guard and further into the forest.

She walked until she reached her favorite spot in Mirkwood. As far as Tauriel knew, only she and Legolas knew of its existence. There was a waterfall that led to a small pond that was surrounded by lush, soft grass. She came here every time she was upset. She found peace in the sound of running water and the tickle of the plants on her skin.

She laid back in grass and enjoyed the sensation of the sun heating her up.

"Tauriel," a voice said, pulling her out of her thoughts. She sat up quickly and almost drew her blade until she saw it was just Legolas.

"Mellon, you startled me," she said with a sad smile.

"May I sit?" Legolas asked as he strode to her.

"Of course," she said.

"I figured I'd find you here," he said as he took his place next to her.

"Am I that transparent?" she said mostly to herself.

"Only to those who know you well," Legolas replied.

"It has been too long since we have spent time together," she said, "I was almost worried that the mighty Elven Prince had forgotten about me"

"I could never," he said with a small smile, "It has been a bad day, hasn't it?"

"Just a long one," she replied, "Did you know about the emissary?"

"…Yes," Legolas said after a moment.

"I'm the sure the king had good reason to not tell me" Tauriel said, "But it still hurts that I am not trusted."

"No one distrusts you, Mellon."

"Liar," she scoffed, "I loved a dwarf, and your kin will not forget that."

"But they would be fools to not value you, you are the best warrior in Mirkwood"

"Then perhaps they are fools," Tauriel mused as she lay back down, "Because I am not trusted and I am not liked."

"I like you," Legolas said, "My father likes you."

"An argument could be made against the latter."

"My father loves you like his own, Tauriel," Legolas insisted.

"I don't want to start a fight, Mellon," she said sadly, "Just lay with me until someone requires your presence"

"I would, but there is something I must talk you," Legolas said slowly, "And I fear you won't want my company once I have said it"

"I do not know where she is," The Elf who was apparently Tauriel's second-in-command said.

"Well she has to be somewhere," Orist replied.

"She said there was something that required her attention and left," the Elf replied

"And you didn't think to ask her where she was going?"

"It is not my place to question my superiors," he spat, "A lesson you would do well to learn."

The Elf at least had the decency to look abashed, "My apologies, Alok," he said.

"Forgiven," Alok said tersely, "When Tauriel returns, I will tell her the emissary is here."

"Very well," Orist agreed, "I will take him to the guest chambers."

Kili remained silent as Orist led him away, but just before he was out of earshot of the guard, he heard the unmistakable sound of her voice.

"I hear her," Kili said,

Orist tilted to where Kili was pointing then shrugged his shoulders, "Impossible," he said, "If I can't hear anything, surely you can't"

"I've been told I have very Elf-like ears," Kili smiled.

"Unlikely, but it you want to take the detour, so be it," Orist said, "I will wait for you here."

Maybe it wasn't as much that he physically heard her as it was he _sensed _her. But as he walked further into the forest, Kili knew he had been right. And when he entered the open meadow and saw her clear as day, he knew that she had somehow called him here.

"Tauriel" he said softly.

"You are scaring me, Mellon," the She-Elf said.

"You will hate me," Legolas repeated.

"I could never," she insisted, "Why don't you tell me what's going on, Legolas."

"Well," he begin, "It started after-"

He was interrupted by a nearly whispered, "Tauriel"

Kili hadn't exactly expected her to run into his arms, especially not with Legolas there, but he hadn't expect her to remain silent. He noticed that she had turned as pale as a sheet and looked like she was going to be sick.

"Tauriel?" he said again.

She stood up shakily and looked at him. It was impossible for him to be here. He was dead. She had watched the life ebb out of him. Her Kili was dead.

"Legolas," she said weakly, "What is this?"

"This is…"

"Is this what you have been hiding!" she yelled, "This what would make me hate you?"

"Please, Calm down, Mellon," Legolas said as he soothingly touched her arm.

"Do not call me that," she spat she flinched from his touch, "do not ever call me that."

She stormed away, past Legolas and didn't even cast a glance at Kili as she nearly ran him down.

"Tauriel!" Legolas called desperately after her, but she was already long gone


	3. Chapter 3

Tauriel ran blindly, not entirely sure where she wanted to go. All she knew was that she had to get far away from Legolas and Kili. Kili. The name echoed in her head over and over. Kili, who she had saved. Kili, who she had loved. Kili, who she had seen die. It might have been wrong for her to run from him without an explanation, but it was too much for her to handle. By nature, Elves were not sentimental creatures, and the sudden rush of emotion she felt… she couldn't stand to stay in his presence a moment longer.

She could feel the tears falling down her face. She hadn't cried since the day he had died. To cry would be to show weakness, and she couldn't afford being vulnerable in Mirkwood. But she cried now. More out of anger than grief. Because Legolas had seen her suffering, yet he did nothing to stop it. She had only hated Legolas in that brief moment of shock, and now she was just hurt that her best friend had lied to her.

Before Tauriel knew where she was going, she found herself at the entrance to Thranduil's throne room. She hadn't intended to confront the king at all, let alone while her wound was still so fresh. But now that she was here, she couldn't turn away.

She entered with confidence even as she had tears streaming down her face, not bothering to knock. He didn't deserve a curtesy from her.

"Tauriel" Thranduil said. He didn't even sound surprised to see her.

"You've been expected me," she replied. It wasn't a question.

"Why do you think we're alone?"

"I don't know," she said, "I know you're a fan of public humiliation. Why not call my men in here, and mortify me further."

"You saw the Prince, I see," he deadpanned. Tauriel felt the overwhelming urge to hit the smirk from his face.

"Oh, I saw him" she said, her voice hateful and venomous, "I saw him out of the grave I was told he was lying in."

"And?"

"And?" she scoffed, "And what? You lied to me, Thranduil. I've devoted my entire life to you and you couldn't even be bothered to tell me someone I cared about was alive."

"You think you care about the Dwarf?" he laughed, "It is not real, Tauriel. You've done just fine without him."

"I've been slowly dying every day! You saw me, you saw my grief. Yet you did nothing!"

"I released you," he argued, "You would have been plagued with nothing other than want for him. I was doing what was best for you."

"I am no longer in your care. It is not up to you to decide what is right for me."

"So young and foolish," he mused, "So much like Legolas. You think you know everything? You think you know of love?"

"More than you," she spat.

For the first time, Thranduil looked offended by her words, "It would be wise of you to hold your tongue."  
>"Yes, your majesty," she said coldly with a sarcastic bow, "I must return to my men."<p>

She turned on her heel and walked away from him with her head held high. But the moment she was out of his eyesight, she nearly crumbled. She wasn't an obedient Elf by any stretch, but she had never done anything like that before.

She made the long, arduous climb to her private chambers focusing only on keeping consciousness. She didn't even notice when her handmaid, Ara, had begun walking with her.

"My lady, are you alright?" she asked gently. It was those tender words that caused the last of Tauriel's strength to crumble. She sunk down to her knees and out her head in her hands.

"Oh Ara" she sobbed. She felt the She-Elf engulf her in a comforting embrace, and Tauriel was left with the district feeling that Ara was the only Elf in Mirkwood who hadn't grown to hate her

* * *

><p>"Aren't we going to go after her?" Kili asked as Tauriel darted past him.<p>

"No," Legolas said quickly, "We would be… unwelcome company."

"Then do you mind telling me what the hell is going on?" Kili demanded.

Legolas took a deep breath. He had known that his father's lie would catch up with him one day, but he had never imagined it would be this soon. Of the Dwarves in Erebor, why did the King under The Mountain send his brother?

Legolas knew the answer to that. If Thranduil didn't want Kili here, Kili wouldn't be here. The King was constantly plotting and Kili and Tauriel were just pieces in his chess game. Yet Legolas could see that he cared for Tauriel like a father would his daughter, so he still couldn't wrap his head around why he would hurt her like this, "It's quite a long story," Legolas said.

"I can imagine we have time," Kili commented dryly.

"Very well," Legolas agreed, "It all started after the Battle of the Five Armies…

* * *

><p>Tauriel didn't know how long she slept, but she was aware that it was dark outside when she woke. She suddenly remembered telling Ara everything last night. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She had told her handmaid things she hadn't even told Legolas. She vaguely remembered Ara coercing her into taking a brew to help her sleep. No wonder her head still felt so foggy.<p>

"My lady?" she heard a voice ask hesitantly.

Tauriel turned her head to see the elf standing near the door of her room, "Ara," Tauriel said.

"Are you feeling any better?" she asked. Tauriel noted how nervous she seemed. Did something happen while she was asleep?

"Much," Tauriel replied, "Ara, what are you not telling me?"

"It is unimportant," she said, her voice shaking.

"You are under my protection, Ara. If someone has threatened you-"

"I am safe, ma'am," she said quickly, "It's only… you had some visitors while you slept"

Tauriel noticed that she didn't say _last night, _"How long have I been asleep?" Tauriel asked.

"I didn't mean to," the Elf began to cry, "You have my word, my Lady, I meant to only give you a good night's rest."

Tauriel stood up shakily and walked to Ara, who looked absolutely terrified at this point. She gently gripped her hand, "_Mellon," _she said, "I am not angry with you. Tell me what has happened."

Ara quickly relaxed when she saw Tauriel wasn't angry. She noticed how she had called her _Mellon, _a name she only reserved for Legolas, "You've been asleep for four days, my Lady," Ara said quietly.

"Four days?" Tauriel repeated. She had been unconscious for four days?

"I didn't mean to," Ara said, "I…" her sentence dragged off.

"You what?" Tauriel asked

"I thought I'd killed out," Ara said as a tear trailed down her cheek. Tauriel quickly wiped the tear away and puller the Elf into a tight embrace.

"It wasn't your fault, Ara," Tauriel said soothingly, "If I was tired enough to sleep for four days, then it was best I did."

"I'm so sorry, my lady," Ara said.

Tauriel pulled back and smiled up at the girl, "You are not simply my servant, Ara," she said in a mockingly scolding tone, "You may call me by my name."

"Yes…Tauriel," she replied.

"Now," Tauriel said as she led Ara to sit on the bed, "Tell me what has happened."

* * *

><p>Tauriel had been asleep for full day before anyone came to her chambers. Ara was starting to panic by now. The herbs she gave her Lady were only supposed to calm the nerves and induce sleep, not put the drinker into a coma. She was debating whether or not to call a healer when she saw the Prince climbing the steps to Tauriel's room.<p>

Without knowing what else to do, Ara blocked the door. Legolas only stared at her in confusion. He knew the girl was in Tauriel's service, but he didn't know much else. He didn't even know her name.

"Excuse me" he said trying to step past her.

"My Lady has ordered me to not let anyone in her chambers," Ara said.

Legolas looked at her in annoyance. Was a maid trying to give him orders? He didn't blame Tauriel for not wanting to see anyone, and he would normally respect her wishes. But his father was wondering where the Captain of his guard was.

"Very well," Legolas replied, "Tell Tauriel that I will come back for her in the morning"

"Yes, your highness" Ara replied weakly. She hoped Tauriel would awake by then…

True to his word, Legolas returned at dawn the next day, only this time he wasn't alone.

"Ara," Legolas said. He had learned her name from one of Tauriel's men last night, "Where is Tauriel?"

Ara's mind was more focused on Legolas's companion than his question. She realized with a start that this must be Kili. Tauriel had told her so much about him she felt like she knew him already. But he wasn't even looking at her, and was instead staring almost longingly at her room. She couldn't tell what must be going on in his head.

"Ara!" Legolas snapped, "I asked you a question."

"My apologies, your highness," she said as she gave a quick bow, "But my Lady is still adamant that no one enters her room."

"Is Tauriel your prince?" Legolas asked.

"What?"

"Is Tauriel your Prince?" he repeated, then continued when Ara didn't answer, "No? Then who is?"

"You are," she said weakly.

"Then why are you not obeying me?"

"Legolas," Kili said harshly. He could see the panic that was spreading on the young Elf's face.

"Trust me, Ara," Legolas said, "You would rather deal with me than the King. Just give me some information to go back to him with, and we will leave her alone."

"She's fallen ill," Ara lied, "She requires bed rest"

Legolas looked at her suspiciously, and she could tell that the Prince did not fullt believe her.

"Why have you not called a healer?"

"It is not only a sickness of the body," she said, filled with a sudden confidence, "It is a sickness of the heart."

Legolas visibly paled and Kili looked guilty. For a moment, Ara was proud of herself, until she realized she had just lied to royalty. Well, she hadn't completely lied. Last time Tauriel was conscience, she had been falling apart. Ara felt a disdain for the two men in front of her on her Lady's behalf.

"I will tell the King she is sick," Legolas said, "Give Tauriel my wishes that her health returns to normal quickly."

Ara gave another bow and entered the chamber, making some excuse of Tauriel needing her.

* * *

><p>It had been three days since Kili had found out Tauriel was sick, and he found it odd that there was no word about her condition. Her Chambermaid had been at least partially lying, Kili could tell, but he saw she was lying to protect Tauriel, so he hadn't challenged her.<p>

Kili could see that their Captain's absence was making her men uneasy. Alok was a good leader, but he didn't command the same respect Tauriel did, and Kili could see the possibility of a mutiny. If she didn't return soon, she would lose their unwavering loyalty completely.

But what could he do? If Tauriel didn't want to see him, he couldn't force himself upon her. Kili thought that she would soon get over her initial shock and be happy he was alive. It wasn't until Legolas explained it to him that he understood the pain and betrayal she was going through. He should have tried to contact her. Send her a raven, anything to let her know he was alive. But he had gotten so caught up in the events in Erebor. Between Fili being crowned, and them still being attacked on all sides, personal relationships suffered. And now Tauriel was ill.

"Prince Kili?" Alok asked, pulling him out of his thoughts, "I asked if you would like to fight with us, since we have an odd number"

"Aye," Kili said. It was about time he brushed up on his knife skills. He picked up one of the practice blades. It would cause pain if he was hit, but it wasn't sharp enough to do any real damage.

He was about to take a swing at one of the more advanced recruits when he noticed movement out of his peripheral vision.

He whipped around quickly to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. But no, it was her. She looked pale and like she had lost weight since he'd last seen her. Kili could tell that the others took notice of her condition to.

"What are you looking at?" she snapped, "Back to training."

She didn't look at him, but Kili couldn't tell whether he was purposefully ignoring him or if she just hadn't noticed his presence yet. Either way, Kili was just distracted enough the he didn't even notice the young Elf he was sparing land a solid hit on his ribs. Kili grunted and turned back around. Tauriel had to be forgotten for the moment. But as soon as this exercise was over… Kili knew he had to set things right

A.N. Yeah, I know it's an awkward ending, but the chapter was already too long, and I needed to end it. I'm really excited for the next chapter. It's kinda the end of the introduction, and soon the real story will get started. Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

There was no way Tauriel could stay in her room forever. She knew she would have to face Kili and Legolas eventually. Ara had been hesitant to let her out so soon, but she felt no need to sleep and the only think she accomplished was spending hours in boredom. She finally convinced the Elf to let her out, if only for a short period of time.

She had wanted to train. After being ill for four days, she was sure her men were getting nervous. All she wanted to do was fight. Yet there he was. He had even invaded the parts of her life where she felt the most secure. She didn't even have knife fighting anymore.

She tried her best to ignore him, but she could feel his eyes watching her. If there was one thing their height difference was good for, it made it easy to avoid his gaze. All she had to do was look straight ahead and the potential for awkward eye contact was eliminated.

It wasn't until she heard his grunt of pain that she even looked at him, but even then it was only fleeting. She soon returned to her own task of helping her knew recruits. She was trying to go easy on the young Elves, but she was wound so tight that she often caught herself using her full strength. She couldn't take her pain out on them.

"Kili," she said suddenly as she disarmed the Elf she was fighting.

"Yes?" he asked nervously, surprised she was even speaking to him in public.

"Care to help me with a demonstration?" she asked, a wicked smile playing across her lips.

"Cáno?" Alok asked quietly, leaning into her so the others wouldn't hear, "What are you doing,

"They will learn nothing if they don't witness real fighting," she said, "Kili, would you like to spar?"

Kili hesitated. He wanted to be close to her, but did he want her swinging knives at him? She would be the better fighter here. Bows were both their weapons of choice, but Tauriel was also exceptionally skilled with a dagger. He worried his pride wouldn't be able to take it.

"Aye," he heard himself say anyways as he picked his wooden dagger off of the ground.

"Watch our footwork carefully," Tauriel said as she directed her recruits to stand in one place, "If you have no balance, nothing else will save you."

Tauriel turned to her Dwarven opponent, "Kili and I are both extraordinary fighters, but we have very different fighting styles," she said, "Between the two of us, each of you should see a move you would like to learn."

Kili thought she would say more, but was instead taken by surprise when she lunged at him with no warning. Kili just barely dodged the blow and focused on regaining his balance. Tauriel used this to strike at him again. She made contact with his shoulder, but it wasn't enough to make him fall. Kili growled in frustration. She was the better fighter, but she shouldn't have been able to best him _that _easily.

Kili went on the offensive, delivering blow after blow that she just barely blocked. Kili could feel the anger boiling up inside of him. But it felt good. It had been so long since he had just thrown himself into a fight. He forgot about the pleasant release it provided.

Kili dodged another blow and prepared to block, but just as her blade was about to crash against his, she redirected her momentum so she hit him on the opposite side than he was prepared for. Kili lost his balance and he found himself on the ground with his blade out of arm's reach. Tauriel loomed over him, panting from the exertion. She gave him a smirk and then looked at her pupils.

"And now Kili would be dead," she said smugly, "Can anyone tell me why I won and Kili lost?"

"He lost his balance," someone said.

"Correct," Tauriel said, "Once he lost his center of gravity, I immediately had the upper hand. Anything else?"

"He became reckless," someone else said.

"Yes," Tauriel replied, "Once he got frustrated, his attacks became less precise and easier to defend. Now, what did I do wrong?"

Kili could tell they all were hesitant to criticize their teacher, "Come now, she said, "I made a dozen errors. You must have picked up on them. No? Well, my opening attack was too rash and had Kili been ready, I would have been defeated then and there. I was too slow on my blocks and my opening series of lunges left me tired for the rest of the fight. I was lucky I struck him hard enough, or I would have easily lost."

Kili looked at her in shock. How was she so uneasily able to criticize herself? He knew Elves were prideful creatures, though obviously not as prideful as Dwarves.

"Now," she said, "I hope that taught you something. I've been ordered to not stay outside longer than I need to, so I must return back to my chambers. Practice on each other using the skills you've just witnessed. I hope to see some Improvement tomorrow.

Tauriel turned on her heal and walked back to the direction of the palace. Kili leapt up from where he was still sitting on the ground. He felt his presence would be unwelcome, but he promised himself he would speak with her after she was done training.

He hoped he wasn't imaging that the tension between them had lessened somewhat. He believed their fight had helped with that. Kili wasn't the best with words, neither was Tauriel, sometimes actions were their best way of communication. Kili hoped that he had conveyed to her the message he had been trying to. He hoped that she would now be willing to talk.

He knew she could sense him following her, but she didn't try to stop him. Kili couldn't help but take this as a good sign. She was at least willing to talk to him. He quickened his pace so he was walking directly next to her. It took quite a bit of effort for his short strides to keep up with her long, quick ones, but he worried that if he lost sight of her he'd never be able to find his way back.

"I've had a lot of time to think," she said suddenly as they neared her room, "And I wasn't fair to you."

"I should have tried to communicate with you," Kili said, "I just… Things have been chaotic in Erebor and I assumed that you would have sent me a letter or something if you wanted to talk to me."

Tauriel gave a sad smile, "I wanted nothing more than to talk to you."

"I'm sorry, Tauriel," Kili said, "I'm sorry this happened to us."

"It wasn't your fault," she said, "You weren't hiding yourself from me."

"I asked you something before the Battle" Kili said carefully. He wasn't sure if he wanted to mention their time in Laketown, but the question had been plaguing him for months.

"I remember," She said quietly, "I remember that I never gave you a proper answer."

Kili hesitantly took one of her hands in his and gave it a small squeeze, "I'm not demanding one right now," he said, "I just wanted you to know that it is still on my mind. I still feel the same as I did then. So… any time you are willing to answer, I will accept it."

"I know my answer, Kili," she said, "But what I feel and what I can do are very different things."

Kili tried not to make assumptions about what her answer was. She hadn't come right out and said she loved him. But still, he couldn't quiet the pounding him his heart, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I already lost my home once because of my feelings for you," she said, "It was only because I believed you were dead that I was able to return to Mirkwood."

"You were banished?" Kili gasped, "Because of me?"

"Because of my own choices," Tauriel corrected, "Everything that has happened to me has been my own fault. None of the blame lies on you."

"Yes, but-"

"No buts. I told you, I've already made my choice," she said, "But we must tread carefully. I'm unwilling to give you up, but I have no other home but here."

"You could return to Erebor with me," he said quietly.

She took a moment to process his words. She was tempted, God did she want to be with him. But… as unwanted as she was in Mirkwood, at least she wasn't hated because of her race. In Erebor, she would have only one ally, and he couldn't be with her all the time.

"I can't Kili," she said as she unwove their fingers. She immediately missed the warmth.

"Why not?" Kili asked. He tried not to sound like he was whining, but he didn't see why she was making things to difficult for them.

"This isn't as simple as you want to believe," she said.

"It could be," he insisted, "What is so complicated about us?"

"You're royalty, Kili," she said. She wasn't exactly yelling, but it was the angriest she'd ever gotten with him. She saw the effect her tone had, and she quickly replaced her look of anger with the emotionless façade she had perfected over her centuries of living, "Your choices affect your entire race."

Kili looked at her. She was right, as much as he hated to admit it. He had forgotten his responsibilities to his people. Tauriel often had that effect on him, "Then what do we do?" he asked as he looked back up at her."

"I don't know," she replied honestly, "I don't know if there can be a future for us."

Kili could see the tears come to her eyes. She was normally so good at hiding her emotions. It hurt him to see her like this, "If you insist we can never have a future," he said, "Can we at least have right now?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean," he said as he took her hand again and slowly pulled her down to his level, "I love you right now, and I want to be with you for at least tonight."

"Kili…" she whispered. He pulled her close to him until their faces were only inches apart. She was finding it hard to remember all the reasons she shouldn't do this

"Please, Tauriel," he said, his voice think with emotion, "I want to leave with at least one good memory."

Tauriel leaned closer into him against her will. Her body was moving of its own accord. She was powerless to stop it.

"At least one kiss," he murmured. She could feel the pleasant sensation of his breath on her mouth. She couldn't taked it anymore. She move forward the final inch and pressed her lips to his.

* * *

><p>The hallways of Thranduil's halls were nearly deserted at this hour, save for the meeting of four Elves. One had just returned from the Stairwell that lead to his Captain's chambers.<p>

"What news?" a second Elf asked.

"Tauriel," the First Elf said, "It's as we feared"

The third Elf cursed under his breath, "It's bad enough we have a dwarf here, let alone that one of our own is sharing her bed with him."

"Tauriel is not one of us," the First Elf said, "Not anymore."

"Then we will enact the plan?" the third Elf said,

"Yes," said the first, "No matter what, these peace treaties cannot be renewed."

The other Elves nodded in agreement before they began discussion of how to dispose of the unwelcome visitors.

* * *

><p>A.N. This one struggled with me for a bit, but I ended up really liking it. So then next chapter could go one of two ways. I can either write what happened that night, or I can skip straight to morning. I'll probably have to change the rating on the story if I show the night, so let me know what you want<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. Warning, there is mature content ahead.

* * *

><p>Kili hadn't expected her to kiss him. He hadn't expected her to even let him walk with her this far. He hadn't expected her to apologize. He hadn't expected her to admit to her feelings. Tauriel was doing all kinds of unexpected things, and he loved it.<p>

In the months he'd known her, she had always been very aware of the consequences of her actions. She wasn't one to take unnecessary risks. And Kili loved that she was taking a risk with him.

Kili wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened their kiss. Part of him had intended this to be only a chaste kiss goodnight. A good memory for him to have during his cold nights alone. But tomorrow, he knew she would pull away from him. If only for tonight, Kili would make her his.

Tauriel immediately responded by weaving her fingers into his hair and pulling gently. Kili almost moaned at the sensation. He had a very sensitive scalp and her hands were causing pleasure in him that he'd never experienced before.

Tauriel broke their kiss and looked down at him, "Would you like to come in?" she asked breathlessly.

Kili grinned, "I thought you'd never ask" he pulled her down roughly and began kissing her again. Tauriel managed to clumsily open the door as Kili tugged at the ties on her dress.

"Milady?" a voiced asked from further inside the room. Tauriel pushed Kili away from her just as they were in eyesight of the chambermaid

"Ara," Tauriel gasped, "You frightened me half to death."

"Apologies," Ara said, "I was beginning to worry."

"I'm fine," Tauriel said with exasperation.

Ara gave Tauriel a knowing look and said, "I take it I have permission to retire for the night, My Lady?"

"Yes," Tauriel said as a blush began to spread on her cheeks. She trusted Ara with her life and was sure that she would keep quiet about her inviting Kili up to her room.

Kili looked displeased with the interruption and pulled her into a possessive embrace as soon as the door was shut.

"Rwalaer," she laughed against his mouth.

"I have no idea what you just said," he replied between kisses, "But I feel like I should be insulted."

"It means 'lustful one'" she giggled.

Kili gave her a mischievous grin, "I suppose I can't be insulted by the truth."

Tauriel gasp as he pushed her just hard enough that she was left splayed across the bed. Tauriel had been with her fair share of lovers, but she had never let anyone dominate her like this. She always had the upper hand. Until now, at least. She allowed Kili to attack the sensitive skin of her neck. She wrapped her arms around his back and drew her close to him. Kili smiled against her throat and ran his hands down her figure, taking time to lightly tickle to curves of her hips.

She ran her hands through his hair again, remembering how much he had enjoyed it earlier. She knew that dwarves favored their hair, but the moans she was eliciting from him was almost enough to make her blush.

He moved his hands back to the ties of her dress and worked on undoing them. She gave him a final nod of consent before he ripped it open, revealing her creamy skin to the cold Mirkwood air. She shivered once as his mouth moved to her chest, his lips caressing each breast in turn. She carefully pushed him off of her and worked on undoing his pants, which she noticed had grown tight on him. She smirked at the effects she had on him. Tauriel made quick work of the rest of his clothes until he was completely naked before her.

Kili had never been self-conscious of his body before. Of his lack of beard, yes. But he had always been confident in his looks. It wasn't until she began studying him that he began to question himself. Laying with an Elf had to be different than with a dwarf. He hadn't thought about that. He had only slept with a few of his kind, let alone someone like Tauriel.

"Kili?" Tauriel asked, her gown laying in such a way that it just barely covered her breasts. It was the most arousing sight that Kili had ever seen, "Is something the matter?"

"N-No," he stammered, removing his gaze from her chest.

"Is this…" she asked bashfully as she lowered her head, "You do want this, right?"

Kili quickly moved his hand to cup her cheek and force her to look at his. Not want her? She was all he wanted. For a long time now, there had only been her. He wanted her in every sense of the word, but if he could only have her physically right now, he would take it.

"I love you, Kili," she said quietly looking into his eyes.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to hear those words," he replied as he pressed their foreheads together. He leaned forward and captured her lips in a slow, sensual kiss. They began to take things slower, just savoring the feeling of each other's skin. If this was all they had, they were going to do it right.

Tauriel pushed herself forward until she laid completely on top of him. Her gown had been discarded long ago along with his trousers, so they were naked against each other. She enjoyed the sensation of his hair against her smooth, nearly flawless skin.

He carefully flipped them over so he was looming over her. He pushed a piece of her hair out of her eyes and looked at the beautiful sight before him. He engrained the image in his memory in case he never got to see it again. He gave her a final sweet kiss before he pushed himself inside of her. She gasped at the new sensation. This was different than any of the lovers she had before. This felt so… right. Like she was finally whole.

She lifted her hips up to meet his slow, deliberate thrusts. The friction he was causing was agonizing. She pressed her pelvis into him, urging him to go faster. He obliged and soon he was thrusting in and out of her at a much more pleasing speed. She raked her nails across his back as he pulled her closer to the edge. With one final thrust, she shuddered and tightened around him. He followed her soon after and nearly collapsed on top of her.

Tauriel drew him in against her chest and ran her hands through his hair lazily, their love making had tired her and she was on the brink of sleep. He nuzzled her breasts and inhaled her scent. He wasn't one to stay with a woman after sex, but he didn't dream of leaving her. He doubted he could even make his way back to his room in his current state. He was exhausted and he just let her fingers lull him into sleep.

* * *

><p>A.N. I don't write smut very often, so please let me know how it was.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Tauriel couldn't remember ever sleeping so soundly. As a rule, she never slept more than a few hours a night. She never saw the point of being unconscious when she could be doing something useful. But then again, she had never experienced sleeping with another person in her arms. She had never engulfed herself in another person's heat. As a result, the sky was already high in the sky when she finally stirred.

Much to her surprise, Kili was still asleep and resting his head on her chest. She smiled and ran her hands through his hair gently. He stirred slightly at her touch, but remained asleep. She didn't know what about his hair was so alluring, but she couldn't seem to stop touching it. Kili soon opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Good morning," he said sleepily.

"Afternoon," she corrected.

"Is it really that late?" she asked.

"Afraid so," she replied.

"Then a few hours won't make any difference," he said as he laid back down against her again.

"Kili," Tauriel laughed, "I have things to do. And I'm sure you do to."

"Nothing that can't wait another day."

"I highly doubt Fili sent you here to seduce an Elf maiden."

Kili sighed deeply and begrudgingly got up. It was true that he had been neglecting his job, but he was sure Fili would forgive him. Maybe. He would just make up some story to explain his delay. He kissed her gently one last time before he resigned himself to the fact that she wouldn't let him stay here any longer.

"Kili," Tauriel said after her put his pants back on, "What are we?"

"I don't know," he admitted. He was hoping that Tauriel wouldn't ask that. He hoped he wouldn't be reminded of the expiration date on their relationship.

"This cant… this shouldn't happen again." She said seriously

"I know," Kili said as he sat back down next to her.

"But I'm not sure if I can," Tauriel admitted.

Kili cupped her cheeks with his hands and leaned in close to her, "You spoke the truth when you said my choices affect more than just us, and I will do what you think is wise."

She looked away from him. She couldn't help but feel like this was him rejecting her even though she had been the one to push him away.

"Look at me, Tauriel," Kili said as he gently pushed her head so their eyes met, "If you decide that we can't be together, I will respect that. But I refuse to walk around and pretend that I don't love you."

"Kili-"

"I won't deny my feelings any longer," he said stubbornly, "If all we can have is nights like these every now and then, I will take it. I won't like it, but having you like this is better than not having you at all."

"What about me?" she asked as a single tear ran down her cheek, "You may be able to survive like that, but I can't. Elves pick one spouse for life, there will be no one else for me but you."

"Do you believe that it's any different for me?"

"You have an obligation to marry and give Fili heirs. You can't escape the expectations of your people any better than I can."

"Do you honestly believe that?" he asked, "Do you believe that I could ever share my life with another?"

"I believe that you will do what's right for your people, Kili," she said.

"I love you, Tauriel, and as long as I live I will love no other but you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep"

"I intend to keep it," Kili replied, with determination in his eyes. Tauriel could tell that he really believed that. He believed that he would be content with scattered meetings over his life time and nothing else. No wonder the other members of his party often called him naïve. Before she could say anything else, he leaned forward and connected their lips. Tauriel knew she was using this to avoid the truth. But for a moment, she just allowed herself to be distracted.

Until there was a frantic knock on the door, "My Lady!" came Ara's terrified voice, "Tauriel, run"

Before she could process the words, the door flew open. Tauriel bit back a scream and clutched her bedspread to her chest.

She recognized the Elves in her room as members of her guard.

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded.

"We have orders to put you under arrest" but the words weren't directed at Tauriel. They didn't even seem to be aware of Tauriel's presence

"Arrest?" Kili asked incredulously "For what crime?"

"Murder," said one of the Elves without even blinking.

"He has been here all night," Tauriel replied angrily.

"I can imagine," one of the other Elves spat.

"Where is Legolas? I demand to know on whose orders you are acting."

"On the orders of the King."

Tauriel bit back a gasp. If the king was demanding this, there must be evidence. But no. Kili couldn't have. Aside from being too moral to take a life, he had been in this room all night.

"Take him," someone said.

Two Elves stepped forward and grabbed Kili by the arms. He fought a bit, before realizing that sic to one were odds he couldn't beat. He let himself be dragged away and Tauriel watched in horror.


	7. Chapter 7

Tauriel got dressed as quickly as she could, not really caring what she put on, and left her room. The first thing she did was check on Ara. The poor thing had sounded terrified and Tauriel didn't want to think about what had made her that way.

"Ara," she said softly as she knocked on her door.

The door opened slowly, "My lady?"

"What happened?" Tauriel asked as the door opened completely. Her voice was gentle, but firm.

"I don't know," Ara admitted, "I was leaving my room when I heard members of the Guard approaching. I overheard something about an arrest and panicked."

"Stay here, Ara, and don't leave," Tauriel warned, "I have no idea what's going on, and I don't want you put in any danger."  
>"Yes, My Lady," Ara agreed, then she added when Tauriel turned around to leave, "You might want to chance though."<p>

Tauriel looked down at herself for the first time. It seemed her trousers did not match her tunic. Tauriel let out the smallest laugh over how ridiculous she looked, "What would I do without you, Ara?"

* * *

><p>Kili was in no position to demand anything, but he wanted answers. He was guilty of a lot of things, but he had never taken a life without cause. Either there had been some confusion, or someone was setting him up. Kili knew he wasn't exactly welcome in Mirkwood, but he was a Dwarven prince, and that should count for something,<p>

Yet here he was, being thrown in the same cell he had been trapped in months ago, before the Elves and Dwarves had peace. Kili clung to the bars.

"Someone!" he yelled, "Tell me what going on!"

A somewhat familiar voice responded in Elvish. Kili looked around to see the speaker. His eyes narrowed at the sight of Legolas. They hadn't exactly parted on the friendliest terms.

"You know I don't speak Elvish," Kili snapped.

"I asked what you were doing here," Legolas replied

"As if you don't know" Kili spat

"If I had known it was you, I wouldn't have spoken Sindarin," Legolas countered, "What have you done?"

"Nothing," Kili said quickly.

"Kili-"

"I've been accused of murder," he admitted, "But I didn't do it."

"Murder?" Legolas asked incredulously.

"Aye," Kili confirmed, "But I don't even know who I've apparently killed."

"This explains many things," Legolas said, "My father was speaking of a High Elf dying before I entered his throne room."

"A High Elf is dead?" Kili asked. He didn't understand much of Elven hierarchy, but he knew that High Elves were almost as revered as royalty. If one had been murdered, then Kili was in bigger trouble than he thought.

"Yes," Legolas replied, "And it seems someone wants to frame you."

"Then…" Kili swallowed, "You don't believe I did it?"

"I have often though Dwarves were without honor," Legolas began. He raised a hand to silence Kili's protests before continuing, "But I have realized that many things I thought true were false. I don't believe you would come into our home under peaceful conditions and kill one of us, Kili. I will find out what's going."

"Find Tauriel," Kili said pleadingly, "Make sure she's alright."

Legolas nodded before leaving the Prison.

* * *

><p>Tauriel honestly didn't know where to begin. The moment she'd left her chamber, she'd heard whispers of what had happened the night before. She tried to ignore the eyes that were constantly watching her, but it seemed it had become common knowledge that her lover was a murderer. It wasn't until she saw Alok that she found any answers.<p>

He visibly stiffened when he saw Tauriel approaching him, "Did you know?" she demanded. She didn't need to provide any context, Alok knew well what she was referring to.

"Yes," he admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I had orders to arrest your friend, Cáno," Alok said.

"I am your Captain," she replied, her voice taking on a dangerously cold tone, "Your orders come from me."

"And the King," he reminded her, "These orders came from Thranduil himself, I couldn't ignore them."

"You could have warned me, Alok," she countered, "I know I have few friends here, but I thought I had you."

"I am loyal to you, Tauriel," he insisted.

"The prove it," she replied, "Tell me what exactly is going on."

"I High Elf was killed last night," he began. Tauriel froze. The murder of any elf was a crime, but a High Elf. If they thought Kili did it, Thranduil would have his head.

"Why did they arrest Kili?" she asked.

"There was a witness, Cáno."

"What?"

"Someone saw your dwarf do it," he replied sadly. Tauriel could see that he truly was sad. Alok hadn't betrayed her, his hands had been tied.

"It's not possible," she insisted, "I was with him all night,"

"I don't doubt you, Tauriel," he said gently, if a little surprised by her confessions, "But I'm not the one you have to convince."

"Thranduil will never believe me over his 'witness'" she cried.

Tauriel straightened up and looked ahead. Looking weak wouldn't help anyone. Kili needed her to be strong and calm. If he was going to survive this, she was going to have to save him. She took a moment to get her anger and despair in check before she left Alok to confront Thranduil.

A.N. This one fought me all the way and I think it shows, but I needed to update and advance the plot. So yeah, mostly filler, I hope it will be picking up soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Thranduil sat on his throne and became lost in thought about this predicament. No matter what he had said to Tauriel yesterday, deep down he truly trusted her. There were others who didn't, however, and they were the ones who needed convincing. Since his little "test" Thranduil had become even more certain that she was loyal to Mirkwood.

Yes, she was angry, but her anger had not turned to the physical violence it would have if she had become disloyal. She had looked betrayed and defeated, but not murderous. Thranduil would never admit it, but saying those things to her… it pained him. Since the death of her parents, he had become her caretaker and adopted father. Raising someone since they were small… it was inevitable that Thranduil would come to love her. And love her he did, almost as much as he loved his own flesh and blood.

Which was why he was willing to hurt her in order to keep her safe. Because of her lineage, Tauriel had always had a target on her back. The only reason she had remained unharmed was because of Thranduil's care for her. But after he had publicly banished her in a fit of anger, any sort of act would be justifiable. Thranduil was willing to do anything to keep her alive, even if she grew to hate him.

But now this. Thranduil did not know what to do. He was certain that the dwarf did no harm. It was against the morals of Durin's line to commit a murder in the dead of night. But there was a witness, and there was little Thranduil could do. Kili's arrest was the best thing. No one could hurt him as long as he was in a cell, and no one could hurt Tauriel either.

But now he knew that he would have to deal with Tauriel's wrath. And if she was angry, she would never believe that he was trying to protect Kili. As weak as the dwarven alliance was, Thranduil wanted it to remain intact. Too much elven blood had been shed over old grudges.

As if on cue, Tauriel entered his throne room. Like last time, she didn't knock, but there was something different about her that made Thranduil uneasy. She didn't look angry. He had been fully expecting her to explode and yell and scream. But she was calm, her face emotionless and cold. This wasn't the Tauriel he had loved.

"I request an audience, your majesty," Tauriel said with a bow, and it wasn't sarcastic like her last one to him had been. She was so beyond the point of fury that Thranduil was honestly afraid of her.

"Of course," he replied, trying to keep the unease out of his voice.

"It come to my knowledge that you ordered Kili imprisoned," she said calmly.

"I did, Tauriel," he said.

"He did not do it."

"I know."

For a moment, it looked like Tauriel was going to reveal her emotions, but her stoic expression returned before Thranduil could read her, "You knew, yet you do nothing?"

"I did something, Tauriel," he replied, "I saved his life."

Tauriel let out an icy laugh, "You threw him in a cell."

"We both know he's innocent," Thranduil said, "But who else would? If I didn't take action, he would be dead within the hour. At least now he has a chance at a trial"

"And what would happen at a trial?" she replied, "If he is found guilty, he will be executed, if he is released, some _Casallie Delu _will slash his throat before he's out our door_._"

"What was I do to, Tauriel?" Thranduil asked with a flash of anger.

"You were once a great man," she said, "A kind and just ruler. Now look at you."

Thranduil would have been angry if her words had not been true, "Listen well, _Selda_," he began, "Everything I have done, I have done for you. I may have made the wrong choices, but never doubt my love for you"

"There is no love left in you," she spat as she turned on her heel and left. She would have looked back to see his expression if there weren't already tears streaming down her face.

* * *

><p>Legolas wasn't sure where to look for her. She had many secret hideaways in Mirkwood, and she could have been in any one of them. He checked the archery range first, Tauriel was known for shooting things when she was upset. He checked her rooms, but her handmaid was adamant in not revealing her location desire his status. Legolas was secretly glad she had found someone so loyal.<p>

As a final effort, he checked the throne room. He didn't think Tauriel would confront Thranduil so soon, with her fury still fresh, but he had nowhere else to look.

Legolas could tell something was wrong the moment he entered. The despair in the air was almost palpable. He realized she had definitely been there, and she had left her mark.

"Father," Legolas said reverently.

"I was hoping you would come," the King admitted, showing his son a rare glimpse of his emotions,

"Tauriel was here?"

"But she's long gone," Thranduil replied.

"What happened, Father?" Legolas asked, dread starting to form in his stomach.

"I've hurt her, Legolas. That was never my intention." He began. He looked sadder than Legolas had ever seen him, except for maybe the day his mother had died. Thranduil never let anyone else see what he was feeling. Yet his regret was written plain on his face.

"Do you believe Kili to be guilty?"

"No," Thranduil replied immediately, "But someone would have harmed him if I didn't take action."

"I see," Legolas replied.

"I love her like my own daughter," Thranduil said. It sounded to Legolas that he was mostly talking to himself, "And I have driven her away."

"She will see, Father. She will see all you have done for her."

"Legolas…" Thranduil said as he turned to look at his son, "I believe it is time you told her about her parents. Maybe then, she will understand why this is happening"

* * *

><p>Kili was throwing his rune stone up in the air when he detected movement in the dungeon. His circumstances had made him paranoid and Kili immediately prepared himself for a fight. Of course, if this was an assassin sent to kill him, there was little he could do locked in a cell.<p>

He let out a sigh of relief when he saw the streak of red, "Tauriel" he breathed.

She smiled sadly at him. Kili couldn't help but notice the dead look in her eyes. She looked both physically and emotionally drained. Even though he hadn't actually done anything, Kili felt a stab of regret.

"Is it safe for you to be here?" Kili murmured as she approached the wall that separated them.

"I doubt it's safe for me anywhere." She deadpanned.

Kili yearned to reach out and touch, her but he honestly feared she would break, "I am sorry, Amrâlimê" he murmured,

"You have done nothing wrong," she replied fiercely, the fire Kili loved so well returning to her eyes for a moment.

Kili wasn't sure what to say. What could he say? Last night was like a dream to Kili, a thousand worlds away. He ached to just hold her in his arms yet again. They both knew their relationship was temporary, but Kili had never thought they would be yanked apart by death so soon.

"I will free you, Kili," she whispered as if reading his mind, "On my life, I will."

Kili grabbed her hand then and slowly wound their fingers together, "I do not understand what's going on, but I will not have you put in danger because of me."

"I am a warrior," she replied, "I am always in danger."

"Aye," he agreed, "But not normally by your own people."

"They are not my people anymore" she replied, the distant look returning to her face, "They haven't been for some time."

Kili couldn't think of anything to say. Without Mirkwood, she had nowhere to go. He doubted she would be any more welcome in Erebor.

"When this is over, run away with me," he said before he thought better of it, "We can leave our pasts behind and start over with each other."

"Your people will not let you got that easily," she replied. But Tauriel was tempted. She wanted nothing more than to be with her dark haired dwarf, but things were not as simple as that.

"Let them try and stop me," he said, "I love you, Tauriel and I will be with you."

"_Gi Melin, Kili," _she replied reverently.

"I don't know what that means," Kili said as he smiled.

"I think you do," she said, continuing their banter. Tauriel leaned forward slightly, intent on connecting their lips as well as they could with the barrier. But just before they touched, Tauriel heard a familiar voice speak in Sindarin. One she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to hear.

_"Friend, there are things we must speak about," _Legolas said.

Translations:

Casallie Delu- Dwarf Hater

Selda- Child

Gi Melin- I love you

A.N. It took me a while, but I really like this chapter. I just couldn't make Thranduil heartless, I do think he loves Tauriel as a daughter but doesn't know how to express it.


	9. Chapter 9

Tauriel hesitated a moment before turning away from Kili. She as unsure about whether or not she actually wanted to see Legolas so soon after their argument. She hadn't truly meant all the things she had said to him. She had been hurt, but one fight couldn't make centuries of friendship disappear. But as she gazed on the Prince's face, Tauriel couldn't help but feel the sting of his lies still.

_"Can it now wait" _She asked, transitioning into smooth Silvan.

_"No." _he replied simply. Tauriel was ready to argue, but there was an urgency in his tone that made her bite her tongue. She gave Legolas an almost imperceptible nod and turned back to Kili.

"You're leaving then?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, "But I will come back before night fall."

Kili nodded, not quite sure what else to say. He couldn't keep her here until he was proven innocent, but he couldn't help but feel that she was still in danger.

"Go," Kili said as he twirled a strand of her hair, "I will still be here."

Tauriel smiled, thought to Kili it looked forced. He didn't say anything and just enjoyed the feel of her hair between his fingers. She placed a hasty kiss on his lips before turning back to Legolas. As he watched Tauriel leave, he threw his tune stone back up in the air, praying that his feelings of dread were false.

* * *

><p>"What is it?" Tauriel asked when she reached the top of the steps. She didn't mean to sound as terse as she did, but she was tired and she only wanted to be around Kili right now.<p>

"I am sorry, Tauriel," he said.

"I know," Tauriel replied. She could see the true remorse in his eyes, but right now it did little to make her forgive him. The wound was still too fresh for him to make amends. Legolas seemed to sense this and didn't push her to forgive.

"I know it seems like there is no end to me and my father's lies," he began, "But everything we have hid from you has been to keep you safe."

"I suppose that means you have more to tell me?" she asked with a humorless smile.

"Yes," he said quickly, "And you will probably be angry."

"Get on with it then," she replied. Legolas gave a small smile. Tauriel was always one to opt for quick and direct pain, rather than people trying to be gentle with her. It was one of the things Legolas admired.

"Your parents, Tauriel," he said, "There is much you don't know about them"

"They died when I was an elleth, I barely knew them in the first place."

"Will you just let me explain?" he said with slight irritation. Tauriel pursed her lips and nodded for him to continue. Legolas took a deep breath before he began speaking, "Your parents were not high elves, but my father respected them. I would even say he was fond of them. But… there were many who didn't share his opinion.

"Before you were born, Tauriel, there was a group of Elves who were in favor of making peace with the previous king under the mountain."

"What do my parents have to do with this?"

"They were a part of it, Tauriel. A big part. Some even thought they were the leaders, and many hated them for it."

"Then… that is why some despise me for no reason?" she asked sadly, "I always thought it was because I was a low born taken in by the king."

"No, Tauriel," Legolas said gently, "It is because your parents tried to fight for the same things you are fighting for. You are much like them, _Mellon._"

Tauriel smiled and looked up at Legolas, who was have expecting her become angry when he used his pet name for her. But instead, he was only met with tears, "That is the best thing you could have said to me," she said as she tried to wipe the wetness from her eyes.

"Your parents were good people, Tauriel." Legolas said, "They did not deserve to be betrayed

"Betrayed? You speak as if they were-" Tauriel stopped midsentence, realizing that was exactly what Legolas was saying. Her whole life, she had thought that her parents had been killed in a random Orc attack.

"I'm sorry, Tauriel," he said again.

Tauriel couldn't help but let her anger boil over. The lie about Kili had been one thing. Thranduil had been right when he said they had only known each other a short time. She couldn't really blame him for now thinking her feeling were real. Not even she was sure if her feelings were real. But this…. This was different. This was her whole life. Her whole life, she had been lied to do.

"How could you," was all she could say through the lump in her throat.

"I have no words, Tauriel," he replied, "All I can say is that we did what we thought was best."

"I need a moment," Tauriel said. As she stood up, Legolas stood with her.

"Please don't walk around on your own," Legolas pleaded, "Whoever is framing Kili, is trying to get to you to. I fear for you, Tauriel."

"I know," she said, "But I can't be around you or Thranduil right now."

"Let me find someone to escort you back your room then," he said.

"If there is no one I can trust, am I not safer on my own?" she asked

"Do what you will," Legolas replied, "But don't do anything reckless because you are upset."

Tauriel wasn't sure what else to say, so she just nodded and turned back around. On her way back upstairs, all she could do was wonder if anything she thought she knew was actually true.


	10. Chapter 10

Kili sharply turned his head in the direction of the staircase when he heard quiet footsteps. He tried to hide his disappointment when he saw it wasn't Tauriel, but Legolas. His head was turned down, so Kili could not see it. Of course, he doubted he would have been able to read the elf's emotions anyways. They were alone for the moment, Kili's guards deciding that Kili wasn't going to try and escape tonight.

"Where's Tauriel?" Kili asked.

"I don't know," Legolas replied honestly, "But I doubt she will be back down here tonight."

Kili couldn't help but give the prince a glare. He was grateful for all that Legolas and Tauriel were doing for him, but he was growing tired of the secrets and lies. Every time that him and Tauriel made some progress, it seems like she rook three steps back from him. And the fact that he was now in a cell made it even easier for her to ignore him.

"It's not you she's angry with, Dwarf," Legolas replied, reading Kili's mind. Kili bit back his questions. For once, Legolas didn't seem venomous and intimidating. He just looked tired, and a little upset. Whatever had happened between him and Tauriel had made him like this, and Kili suddenly wasn't so eager to know.

"Is she alright?" was all Kili managed to say.

"Yes," Legolas replied. Kili could sense that he was holding something back.

"Legolas…" Kili said slowly, "I know you don't like me, and I know you think I will only bring her danger, but I love Tauriel. If something has happened to her-"

"She's fine," Legolas replied. The pair stood in silence for a few moments, neither sure what to say. Kili didn't want to push about Tauriel, but he needed to know what was happening. If she was in danger…

"I must go," Legolas said suddenly, "I must speak to my father."

Kili only nodded in reply and watched Legolas go.

* * *

><p>Tauriel wasn't sure where she wanted to go, just that she wanted to be alone for a while. She couldn't go any of her usual places, Legolas would be sure to look for her eventually. She knew she would be breaking her promise to Kili, but she couldn't bring herself to face him right now. She was racked with guilt that it was her fault he was in this mess. Well, her parents fault, but if she hadn't acted on her feelings for him, he would probably be on his way back to Erebor by now.<p>

And there was still the questions of whether or not she could trust Legolas. She didn't doubt that he had done what he thought was best, but that didn't excuse the lied. Right now, she needed someone she could rely on, and she just could do that with him right now. All she had was herself and Ara, but Ara was hardly a warrior or a spy. A treasured friend, yes, but if someone was trying hurt anyone close to Tauriel, she couldn't confide in Ara anymore. She didn't want anyone else dying for her.

Before she knew where she was going, Tauriel found herself back on the archery range. She wasn't sure why she came out here, she didn't even have her bow, yet she found comfort in the fact that she was back where she'd discovered one of her talents. Elven archers weren't rare, but most female warriors opted for swords and daggers. It had been a wonder to many that she was so young, yet as skilled as many of her senior.

She spotted a bow and quiver near the trees. It wasn't hers, but it would do. She picked up the foreign weapon and tested the weight. It was heavier and bigger than she was used to, but she felt the undeniable urge to shoot something right now. She grabbed the quiver and loosed a few arrows in quick succession. None of them hit her mark exactly, but they were close enough that she was content.

She walked quietly through the forest listening for the sounds of any prey. It was a long shot that she'd find something this close to Thranduil's halls, especially since she was so close to the training field. It was too noisy for anything to risk living there. But what she didn't expect was to hear soft voices in the distance. She paused, debating whether or not to make her presence known.

She would be caught in a compromising position if she was discovered. Elves did not take kindly to eavesdropping, and if these were High Elves there would be consequences. Desire her misgivings, she couldn't stop her feet from slowly moving forward. The voices became more distinct as he crept closer. She was soon able to make out the distinctive speech patterns of the high born.

"Thranduil doesn't believe it," she heard a voice.

"It does not matter if believes it," a second said, "We have evidence."

"The Silvan is set on disproving it."

"And who would take a low born's word over ours?"

Tauriel froze as she realized that they were talking about her and Kili. She took a small step back, more afraid of being caught then before. Here she was, listening to a confession, yet there was nothing she could do to prove it. She didn't want to admit it, but they were right. Unless another high born caught them, no one would believe her. She would have to continue her investigation on her own with no help.

She took another step back, cursing as she snapped a small stick beneath her heal. She froze, praying that they didn't hear her. But Elven ears her sharp, and the conversation stopped.

"What was that?"

"An animal?"

"No," someone replied slowly.

"Then another elf."

"Leave them," the first voice replied, "If they had any sense, they will forget what they heard."

Tauriel turned on her heel and fled. She knew she had to do something, but she had no idea what.


	11. Chapter 11

Tauriel ran until she felt her lungs burning, but she had no idea where she was going. She hadn't recognized anyone who had been talking, but they were absolutely right. No one would take her word over a Noble's. Well, Legolas would, but even if Thranduil believed her, there was little he could do. He could never support her, it would cause a rebellion, and he was dead set on keeping Mirkwood at peace. If someone had been with her, it would be different, but she had been alone, and there was nothing she could do right now.

Tauriel leaned heavily against a tree and worked on catching her breath. The first thing she needed to do was learn who had even been killed. What motive would Kili have had for killing them? She only had days left until Thranduil would be forced to conduct Kili's trial. If she didn't have real evidence before then… there was no doubt in her mind that Kili would be executed.

After her breathing returned to normal, Tauriel began walking back to Thranduil's halls. She would be the center of attention right now, and she was loathe to have everyone staring at her, but she needed to talk to her people. She had been antisocial since her return from Erebor, she doubted she had truly talked to an elf other than Ara or Legolas in months. Would anyone even be willing to answer her questions? She didn't have time to doubt herself. She raised her chin high and tried to seem confident as she reentered the place she once called home.

"What are you going to do, Father?" Legolas asked formally after he was sure the throne room was empty.

"What about?" the King replied nonchalantly.

"You know what," Legolas said with exasperation.

"The Dwarfling?" Thranduil said, "I do not know."

"The High Elves are pressing for his head," Legolas commented.

"I am well aware," Thranduil said, "But I am still king, and they will not see him dead so easily."

"Then you will risk their wrath?"

"I am stalling," Thranduil said through clenched teeth, "Until Tauriel has solid evidence."

"Even so…" Legolas said, "You will lose support if you free him."

"But I will maintain my alliance with the King Under the Mountain, and that is important to me."

"Father…"Legolas said after a moment, "I am worried that their anger will be directed at her."

"At Tauriel?" Thranduil asked, "They would be fools to strike one of their own."

"They don't view her as one of their own, though." Legolas replied, "You know what very well."

"It is common knowledge that Tauriel is untouchable," Legolas said, "And hand raised against her is a hand raised against me."

_I don't think they care, _Legolas thought, but he knew better than to say it. If there was anything Thranduil hated, it was his absolute power coming into question. So Legolas bit his tongue, and trusted his father for once. But if he was wrong, and any harm came to Tauriel, Legolas would not hesitate to enact a swift punishment.

"Go to her," Thranduil said when he noticed the expression on his son's face. There was nothing that would put the Prince's mind at east than actually being by her side.

Legolas only nodded a thanks before leaving the throne room.

"Alok?" Tauriel asked when she saw the tall Elf walked the opposite direction she was.

"Cano" he asked cautiously, not sure if she was still angry with him or not.

"Calm, _Mellon," _she said, "I apologize for me words earlier." She watched his posture ease before she spoke again, "Would you like to walk with me."

"Walk?" he asked.

"Walk and investigate," she clarified.

"Yes," he said after a moment's hesitation.

"You will?" Tauriel asked. She honestly hadn't thought he'd agree, but the thought of doing this alone set her stomach in knots.

"Where would you like to start?" he asked.

"Actually," she said, "There is someone I need to see first."


End file.
